The Super Magby Sisters!
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: The Prince of the Breloom Kingdom got kidnapped and taken to the Mario World, making the Magby Sisters set out to rescue him... A Pokemon and Mario Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario or Pokemon franchises.

Inspired by the fanfic PokeMario! By NUTCASE71733 and also Gantz Gun.

And whether it was well written or not is probably my fault.

Prologue: Darkness fells the Breloom Kingdom.

It was an average day and it couldn't get any better since Magirl was off the job working for her rescue team and she was with her somewhat of a boyfriend Prince Arien of the Breloom Kingdom; even though he wasn't really a prince the Breloom always considering him one despite his protest, they were having a picnic on a grassy knoll far away from the castle in the background.

"I swear it gets worse every day Mag! I also don't need you beating me up on a regular basis because I come whining to you and I believe someone has been stalking me lately for reasons I can't begin to understand." Arien whined getting some corn on the cob and started eating, while Magirl had a rather nice Charcoal and Potato salad.

"Arien if you don't pipe down I'll throttle you into next Tuesday." Magirl said while eating solemnly, she somewhat can't help that she hated to like the blue crazy Totodile who every once in a while predicts things and has heard of things that are unusually always true.

"I'll be good…" Arien then went completely silent and continued eating, when he was finished he looked toward the kingdom then his heart shot up his throat.

"What are you looking at?" Magirl noticed Arien looking in fear at something turned to look at what he was gawking at and her eyes widened a little.

"Magirl does the Breloom Kingdom have enemies?" Magirl stopped eating and looked over to the dark cloud hanging above the Breloom Kingdom and there were tons of Shroomish and Wartortle's marching towards it.

"Aw… COME ON! IT'S MY DAY OFF, WHY DO I HAVE TO FIGHT A HOARD OF FERAL'S TODAY!" Magirl yelled, Arien winced at the loud voice.

"I'm sure the Breloom forces can handle them, why are you so mad?" Arien asked looking at Magirl who was on the verge of unleashing her wrath.

"I'll tell you why, my younger sister Pyran is in that kingdom shopping today and… IF ANY OF THEM HURT HER, THEY WILL PAY!" Magirl said rushing off, with Arien following behind as fast as he could.

_In a castle, somewhere in the mushroom kingdom._

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! After I capture Prince Arien I'll finally be able to do whatever it is I was planning to do with him, not even the great Team Dragon Fire heroes the Magby Sisters can stop me now." Said a large shelled turtle creature watching it's the forces progress into the kingdom searching for the target.

After a watching the destruction and damage it's forces did, it finally decided to go and just get the prince itself, before it left it noticed one of Magby sisters putting up a ton of resistance to the forces invading.

_In the Breloom Kingdom._

Pyran had put up quite a fight, but she was pushed back to the castle and she sometimes wished that she could be as strong as her older and somewhat taller sister was, as she punched another Shroomish out cold.

It was around this time that Arien and Magirl arrived to help out, things went a little bit smoother as Magirl pounded the Shroomish and Wartortle's sending them flying everywhere, with punches, kicks and spitting fire wiping out quite a few in one large burst.

The fight had shifted in the Breloom Kingdoms favor and Arien was leading the Breloom expertly into a powerful counter-attack that weakened the assaulting forces allot and he even gave a few a bite attack or two at a few that tried getting close to grab him.

Everything was going well, that was until something came falling out of the sky and hit Magirl in the back of the head, causing her to slowly lose focus as a giant turtle figure had grabbed Arien and was now making off with him in some kind of flying device.

"MAGIRL! YOU… YOU MONSTER! PUT ME DOWN!" That was Arien's voice Magirl thought as she slowly fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was the freaked out look on his face as he was taken away.

"Ar….ien…." She hit the ground face first and that caught Pyran's attention almost immediately.

"MAGIRL!" Pyran didn't see the figure well enough, but it had caught Magirl off guard and she was down, she went to check on Magirl as the army of pokemon withdrew from the area.

"Someone follow them, they have Arien." Pyran said to the nearest Breloom guard and he nodded and set off.

"Someone else get me a medic." She said turning to another Breloom guard and he nodded as he got on a Cranidos and set off to get a Chimeco or a Miltank.

"OH MY… OUR PRINCE HAS BEEN TAKEN!" Said Bellasworthe the Breloom Retainer and she looked terribly sad as she had arrived and had heard the terrible news.

"We are most certainly doomed unless we get him back, come Pyran lets get your sister to a bed while we wait for the doctor and I'll tell you the story of the Breloom Kingdom." Bellasworthe helped Pyran carry her sister into a nearby Breloom Guard barracks to a bed to rest.

"So what's the story, because I know my sister wouldn't listen if you tried to tell her she gets bored to quickly and she'd rather hear the short version anyway." Pyran said with an inkling of fear that Magirl my seriously be hurt, but then against she was still breathing and that meant her assailant probably wouldn't be later.

"Okay it was long ago; maybe a thousand years, prophesized that we would come across a rather strange Totodile and that we would make him a prince and he would rule the kingdom well, unfortunately it also stated that dark times would befall us if anything were to happen to him and another prophecy that was made by the prince himself was that he said and I quote "I'm going to be kidnapped by some crazy large turtle aren't I?" thus it became true." Once Bellasworthe was done Pyran sweat dropped, knowing Arien had a knack for saying stuff like that and the fact that it was completely absurd that they would make Arien a prince just because people thousands of years ago told them to, common sense was obviously lacking for the Breloom Kingdom.

"That was…. interesting…. well is there anything else to this tale?" Pyran asked, because some Breloom never got everything out unless you ask and she didn't want to hear the phrase "but you never asked" ever again since she came to this kingdom, then again some Breloom were quite windy.

"Actually yes, there was also this thing about another worlds history and a bunch of other crazy stuff that made no sense with something about a dark Ho-oh and something about some people named Burn and Tilly, but we never fully got around to deciphering it and an important note is that there is this green cylindrical object that is posed to connect the similar worlds together and how it works is by going down into the object, you come out of a similar one in the other world, I've also heard that there are many more that are used for quick transportation around the other world itself, that is where the prophecy said our prince was going to be taken to." The retainer certainly was the windiest Breloom Pyran had ever heard, but that last bit of information is what she really needed to hear.

"Where is that cylindrical object?" Pyran asked, getting a spark of determination to go help Arien and stop the person that managed to get the drop on Magirl and maybe rescue her sisters not a boyfriend even if Magirl won't ever fess up the fact she loves him.

"It was long ago forgotten the location of that particular artifact, but it was said to not be far from the Breloom Kingdom, why?" The Retainer noticed Pyran walk towards the door.

"When Magirl gets up, if she makes serious enough sounding threats she's fine and if she makes half hearted threats keep her in bed for another day, I also want you to tell her what you told me about the cylindrical thing." Pyran walked out of the room leaving a very puzzled Breloom and an out cold sister behind.

_Minutes later in the Breloom Kingdom courtyard._

A Breloom Guard ran up to Pyran and he looked very frantic about something.

"Miss Pyran we've managed to track the army back to a strange cylindrical green thing, where they all set up a perimeter to defend it." The guard reported and then started giving directions to the object in question.

The Breloom had gotten to know the sisters from Team Dragon Fire a powerful and well filled out pokemon rescue team of heroes with any kind of qualities even including the questionable, they let anyone in if they had the heart of fire that lead them to do the right thing in times of need.

"I'm going, tell my sister where it is when she gets up and also don't stand to close she'll be cranky someone managed to get the better of her so she probably won't be to friendly." Pyran then set off to go rescue Arien on her own and hoped that she didn't get into to much trouble.

The Breloom Kingdom slowly became encompassed in dark clouds, which were giving of lost of thunder and lightning, the kingdom was shrouded in darkness.

_Much later in a large valley._

"Now all I have to do is get through them without making a noise." Pyran knew from Ariens lecture on Murphy's Law that something would definitely go wrong, considering it was an entire valley loaded from wall to wall with Shroomish, Wartortle and for some odd reason quite a few Mawile's that weren't part of the invasion.

After a while of sneaking forward and carefully avoiding a few mishaps she finally made it to the weird green cylinder sticking out of the ground, so far nothing bad happened and she almost in the clear when a sleeping Shroomish released a cloud of normal spores and she just happened to have inhaled at that moment.

"Ahh…." Pyran grabbed her mouth as to not make noise, she was not going to mess this up and she had to make it into the green thing.

Edging closer to it she held her breathe as breathing now meant shooting fire out of her mouth and causing chaos, the same brand of which her sister was known for and the very thing she didn't do… often….

She was nearly close enough to jump into it, only for a Wartortle to roll over and trip her causing one of several things she didn't want to happen, happen all at the same time.

First thing having tripped, second creating a loud noise from sneezing, then falling on top of a very aware Shroomish that after catching on fire started screaming, that set off an alarm that had every pokemon in that valley suddenly shifting their gazes to her.

"Heh heh….. eeeeeee?" She gave a very wide tooth smile and then started inching toward the green cylinder, while all the Shroomish and Wartortle were very confused about what was happening the Mawiles were instantly in action and snapping at her with their pod like toothy head extrusions in her direction.

Pyran instantly took off and ran for the cylinder and jumped on top of it only to hover over the nothingness below her, she started jumping up and down trying to figure out how to go down into it and she didn't have too much time either with an entire army bearing down on her.

"EVERBODY STOP!" Pyran yelled, capturing the attention of every pokemon there who stopped menacingly stalking towards her.

"Can anyone here tell me why I'm defying the laws of physics or how this thing works please?" Pyran asked politely to the entire army, one of the Shroomish in the front of the hoards walked forward.

"Derrrhhhh… yeshh….. we is not smart enough to use thingy ourselves…. but we is knowing it to prevent falling down thingy and that you have to act like you is doing number two standing up to enter it…. but none of us get the Whacka call it? Oh yeah the concoption!" The Shroomish gave a buck toothed smile, went cross-eyed and started laughing, Pyran figure he didn't get the concept of straight thought.

"Geeze you're all brain surgeons…" Pyran said with a sarcastic remark and was smacking her face with her hand.

"Golly… how is you knowing i a certified PHD in brain surgery?" The Shroomish said while holding up the documentation that he was in fact a brain surgeon.

"HOW IN THE MEW… WHO WOULD GIVE YOU A DOCTORATE IN THAT?" Pyran yelled, while smacking her head against the invisible floor in the center of the cylinder.

"i also is an certified laewyir type person…." The Shroomish added, holding up another bit of documentation that said he was also a certified well paid lawyer.

"THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL DUMBER!" Pyran was still trying to figure out how to make the cylinder work while the entire army sat there watching, she tried several positions but none of them worked or were close and one involved sitting on the edge in a thinkers position.

"You sher os a purdy one." The Shroomish said, causing Pyran slowly started to curl into a fetal position in the center of the cylinder and started to cry and incidentally this was enough to make the cylinder work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh….. (Fwoomp Fwoomp Fwoomp)" Pyran had screamed until her voice couldn't be heard as she fell into the darkness.

"Hey wait a minute." One of the Mawile said.

"What?" The Mawile next to him asked.

"We're posed to be the smart ones yet we let one of the Magby Sisters from Team Dragon Fire by and we didn't lift a finger to stop her, not to mention that we Mawiles are posed to be the smart ones." The first Mawile said.

"Aw… man…." Both the Mawiles said as they hung there heads, they were certainly going to be demoted for this.

"Hey I just realized…. I'M ON FIRE…… AAGGGHHHHHH!!!!!" The Shroomish that caught fire earlier started running around screaming, while everyone else just watched.

End Chapter.

Who could the assailant who kidnapped Arien be? It's not what you're probably not are thinking or it probably would be.

Will Magirl wake up peacefully? Not a chance.

Can Pyran ever get over the mental scarring?

What is with those Shroomish?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario or Pokemon franchises.

Ch 1. World: zero, stage: zero, a minions mentality: priceless.

Note: Nobody was seriously hurt over the progress of this chapter; at least I'm sure nobody was hurt.

_The Breloom Guards barracks, morning after Brelloom Kingdom invasion._

The birds were chirping and the area was peaceful however, a certain fire lizard pokemon was shifting in her sleep and she slowly sat up, looking around wondering where she was at that moment.

"OKAY WHOSE SPINE DO I HAVE TO REARRANGE TO FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO ME?" Magirl yelled, causing a few Brelloom and a Chimeco to enter the room at the sound of her voice had them shaking.

"Calm down, calm down….. Chimmmmmmmmeeeeeee…." The Chimeco doctor was using its soothing voice to calm down Magirl or at least got her halfway there because it suddenly found itself in pulled down in front of Magirl's face.

"LISTEN, TELL ME WERE MY SISTER IS AND WHAT HAPPENED TO ARIEN OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE SEEING WHY THE CRANIDOS NEARLY WENT EXTINCT!" Magirl said, while Chimeco struggled not to be completely choked for air.

"Let the Chimeco down, it has done nothing wrong and your sister went to save Arien." Bellasworthe said, the threats were sounding completely serious and that meant she was perfectly fine or so to Pyran's description anyway.

Magirl inhaled and calmed down enough to look around, as she slowly remember tossing around some Shroomish and using Wartortles like projectiles, then she vaguely remembered a large turtle creature after she got smacked hard in the back of the head that was carrying Arien away, no one gets away with someone she liked even if she wouldn't admit she liked him.

"Which way did they go and how soon can I follow them." Magirl said with a stern look on her face, she was serious about getting Arien back.

_Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom._

"You'll never get away with this, Magirl and Pyran will stop you in the end and no matter what you send their way you won't be able to stop them and you'll most likely get a horrible mauling." Arien was locked in a cage and he tried gnawing the bars off, but he already knew that was not worth the time but he needed something to chew on.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA I bet they can't handle a bomb throwing mouse, a giant cactus creature, a three headed fire breathing snake monster and a giant Goomba shaped tank." The figure said.

"Want to make a few bets? Because you obviously don't know what Magirl would do to you if she ever caught up to you for that cheap shot do yah?" Arien said with a smirk, but he was wondering what in the world a Goomba was, but he made a mental note to find out where he was.

"No I'm off to kidnap someone else and then we'll see who wins what in the end." The giant turtle started laughing maniacally as it trundled off to go kidnap that someone else.

_Back in the Breloom Kingdom._

"But you need to stock up on a few things before you leave, the legends say there are weird food and things in that other world that may do weird things to you." Bellasworthe said, making Magirl twitch a bit.

"I take it you didn't tell Pyran." Magirl was moving into a very dangerous tone of voice as she stood up from the edge of the bed.

"But she never asked." With a calm and collected manner Bellasworthe waited for Magirl to erupt, she didn't.

"You know I really hate you Breloom so much right now, but threatening you would be a waste of my time and it's good to see my sister actually being the headstrong one for once." By this time Magirl was already stretching her muscles out while thinking about the situation, Arien was kidnapped and Pyran ran off before waiting for help into the unknown without supplies, at least her sister was a scavenger and a survivalist or she might have been worried.

"Do you need anything else?" Bellasworthe asked, she missed having a prince to do everything for, but she understood it was more of a motherly love kind of thing anyway.

"Actually yeah, I need to know if Bran is available, to get my personal equipment out of storage and someone to restock my carryall box with Oran Berries and Blast Seeds." Magirl said listing everything off while she was about to walk off to look around town.

"Right away, you heard her guards we need her to go rescue our prince, find Bran and get her stuff together; also we need to get a guard that knows the location of the cylinder." After Bellasworthe finished Magirl stopped in her tracks.

"You know where the thing is? Why didn't you tell me, after you mentioned it?" Magirl asked before instantly regretting it.

"But you never…. asked….." But by the time Bellasworthe said that Magirl already walked off, she was steaming as she went into town.

It wasn't quite bad, but allot of the town had plenty of ruined buildings and the Breloom were to busy repairing everything to take notice of her and she was looking for someone she needed to talk to specifically and hoped the guild wasn't damaged, but there was something wrong with the air it all seemed stale and it was somewhat dark out for early morning.

After walking through the streets she found the building she was looking for and entered it wasn't to badly damaged in the attack and that was chalking up to who was defending it at the time.

"Hey Thief you awake?" Magirl said walking up to the counter after she went in and a Linoone poked its head out from behind the counter.

"Hey Magirl how's the losing your prince thing going and what do you need?" Thief was a good friend and he always acted like a brother, he's what only a select few people would call a treasure hunter like Locked the Tyrogue.

"Not to good since my sister is already in the thick of it and I need you to deliver the message that I may be away on a long term mission with my sister, also tell them to send someone to back me up if you really think I need it." Magirl said with a slight sniff of the air, it was still stale and it felt like it was going to rain.

"Okay I'll get right on it after I'm done requesting more Team Dragon Fire members enter this region, oh and Perry Karrie will be a while she went out delivering mail earlier after the attack." Thief said with a happy smile, Magirl was going to do something incredibly fun and exploring a new world full of treasures was something he wishes he could do but alas he was busier this season and his Pelipper's were too busy to give him time off to go adventuring .

"I'll bring you back a souvenir." Magirl then gave a sly wink and just left to see how fast the Breloom had finished getting all her stuff together, Thief was smiling at that.

They had gotten everything they could, but they were missing the berries that were needed, but they had plenty of Blast Seeds, two Cranidos and one Breloom Guard was waiting when she got back.

"Hey Bran Flakes, how's the life of a transporter?" Magirl said walking up to the Cranidos that didn't have anyone on him.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up Maggy and we'll see how long you can hold on to your supplies with me bucking around wildly." Bran said with a bemused look on his face.

"Excuse me while I equip my gloves and neckband, then strangle you with a Weedle and continue on to using it as a knife after that to put a new meaning to the words "that really stings." in your dictionary." Magirl said getting on a pair of aqua marine clawless gloves and putting on a green neck band that glowed slightly against Magirl's red skin.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't injure your transportation Miss Magirl." The Breloom Guard said.

"I have a name you know and it's Bran." Bran said with a slightly angry tone.

"Right, well…. let's get going." The guard jumped onto his Cranidos which was usually too bored to enter into conversation and started off in the right direction.

_Sometime later at the valley._

"Wow… so do I get free dibs on all them and why didn't someone inform me that they were defending this cylinder thing?" Magirl had mentally slapped herself for that second question, because every Breloom answered the same way.

The entire valley had a ton of Shroomish, Wartortle and some Mawile's, this seemed like some basic exercise for Magirl with exception that her three other companions considered it a bad idea to try and fight all that.

"Because you/I never asked." The four all said at the same time, the Cranidos were really angry as they said it because they had to listen to it almost everyday.

"And yes I guess you can fight all of them by yourself, but I don't think it's such a good…." It was to late the Breloom noticed, Magirl was already running into the valley and Bran was following her but staying a good distance away.

Before Magirl could do anything or start a large brawl she stopped and looked at one of the Shroomish questionably far away from the main forces that are just looking aimlessly around and doing nothing.

"Why are you on fire?" Magirl asked innocently enough, because it seemed awkward for a plant pokemon to be on fire and not seem worried about.

"Huh…… oh hey…. I'm on fire... AGGHHHH I'M ON FIRE AGAIN!" The Shroomish yelled running around setting other Shroomish on fire, Magirl just sweat dropped and Bran just shook his head.

"Stand back Bran I'm about to enjoy…. I mean indulge… I mean torture…. never mind let's just say I'm about to get really violent." Magirl said stalking forward and shooting a large pillar of fire into the sky grabbing the attention of all the…. would you really call them enemies or evil pokemon?

They were not that intelligent, but they saw Magirl and immediately started thinking about what to do when a Mawile stood up from the crowd after it was apparent they weren't going to do anything since they were standing there for a full minute.

"HEY IDIOTS, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR ATTACK HER!" The Mawile stated and that got the Shroomish moving forward first.

"Derrrrhhh…. Yuuse not purdy like dat oter on." The Shroomish collectively said, making Magirl glad that Pyran wasn't captured by these idiots and managed to get by them leaving her plenty to fight and she just believed that she had been insulted.

"Well that's a matter of opinion once you see where I stuff all your silly teeth." Magirl said walking forward with a smirk and grabbed a Shroomish….

The screams that started coming from the valley had the Breloom Guard worried because they were all high in pitch and were quite scary to hear, if Magirl was in trouble there kingdom was most likely doomed.

Suddenly the Guard noticed Bran walking back with his face turning entirely green and he looked positively sick, which means that Magirl was probably in great peril.

"Look if I was you, I wouldn't go into that valley right now, she's having way too much fun and you don't want to see even half the stuff she's doing to those poor guys." Bran the Cranidos just walked behind a boulder and let out the contents of his lunch onto the ground then walked back looking a little less green.

"What in the world is she doing down there?" The Breloom Guard asked as the sounds of battle and high pitched screams continued and allot of agonizing cries for help were suddenly coming from the valley only to be unanswered and others were screams for mercy.

After a few moments a few Wartortle shells flew by in the air spinning really fast and also some were carrying out cold Shroomish in front of them from momentum alone.

Seconds later a Mawile slammed against the ground next to them and it was clawing at the ground as it was dragged back into the valley by Magirl.

"Don't let her take me… PUHLEEASSSSEEEEeeeee..." It was too late for that Mawile as he was dragged back into the fight.

"Why are you beating us up? We weren't even part of the invasion." Said a so far untouched Mawile just standing there watching Magirl spit fireballs into another crowd of panicking Shroomish.

"Well because I can and you're posed to be guarding that cylinder thing." Magirl reeled back her fist and then punched a Wartortle in the gut and continued on to make a high reverse round house kick to knock a Mawile that was sneaking up on her out cold.

"Oh yeah……. wait…. why am I we acting like those idiots?" The Mawile said watching Magirl pile drive another Wartortle halfway into the ground upside down; several others were sticking out of the ground at odd angles at this point.

"I don't know you tell me…" Magirl said throwing a flaming Shroomish into a different Mawile causing it to run around screaming with a Shroomish stuck to its face.

"I really can't believe that you managed to stop so many of us in a short amount of time." The Mawile said looking at all the fainted pokemon in the valley; none of them stood a chance even after a few minutes of trying to stop the Magby from running them into the ground.

"It's a gift; now tell me how this thing exactly works?" Magirl said sweetly standing in the center of the cylinder over empty the air, while the Mawile hadn't noticed it till now, but he was being held off of the ground by his neck with an ever increasing grip.

"Okay, well it has certain magical properties that won't allow you to use it unless you squat down on it and it is called a Warp Pipe, but most of us were too stupid to figure out how to use it and the Shroomish can't squat because they don't have legs." The Mawile quickly explained, loosening her grip Magirl hurled him into a groaning pile of Wartortle that suddenly toppled over on impact.

"Our kingdom is definitely in good hands." The Breloom Guard said running up, getting nods from his Cranidos who agreed and they looked at the parade of bruised and burnt bodies, they were all fine apparently except for the amounts of pain each one seemed to be in.

"Well see you guy's later; I'm going down the rabbit hole." Magirl tried several things like Pyran, before she really thought about what it meant to squat.

"Er… what's the hold up Maggy?" Bran asked watching Magirl do a handstand with one arm on nothingness apparently.

"Sorry Flakes hold on a sec." Magirl then decided to put her arms behind her head and bennt her legs and then she disappeared into the Warp Pipe.

"(Fwoomp Fwoomp Fwoomp)" Was the last thing the three watching Magirl had heard from the Warp Pipe..

"Hey look one of these Shroomish is a PHD in…. brain surgery? How in the MEW, is that even possible?" Bran said looking completely puzzled, found a few more PhD's in the same subject on several other Shroomish, he felt his brain might explode.

End Chapter.

Does anyone feel sorry for those poor used pokemon?

So what will be the first thing Magirl encounters in the Mario World? Mario? Power-up? Or a Mario Enemy?

Will anyone stop the second kidnapping?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario or Pokemon franchises.

Ch 2. The Goomba, natures sad little jokes… or are they?

Magirl didn't know where it would lead, but she was expecting more of a welcoming committee on the other side of the Warp Pipe and all there was forest area and a wide open space.

She came up out of the pipe in a standing upright position and that's about as far as she got as she looked around at the weird things that were moving around in this world, white fuzzy things were floating in the air and there were little black fuzzy things bouncing around wildly on the ground.

If anything everything looked tame, serene…. and ultimately to Magirl boring as having to listen to a Breloom that likes to make itself sound like the most important thing for 30 minutes.

She just sighed and hopped of the pipe and she landed on top of something squishing it, she quickly stepped off of it and looked down at what looked like a brown pancake with eyes.

"OW! You will pay for that, once king Bowser hears what you've done he'll throw you into his lava moat or maybe leave you chained up to be beaten up by us Goomba's since that is the ultimate humiliation or maybe he'll just fry you to your Dry Bones." The flattened brown creature said.

"I doubt throwing me into lava would hurt and I certainly don't plan on being captured anytime soon, by the way you look kind of Shroomish like." Magirl said getting a look at the strange figure; it just said "us Goomba's" so she figured out what it is called if you took the S off.

"You didn't have to call attention to my height disorder, by the way my brother will get you back for this he's up that path there and there's no possible way you can stomp him flat since he's wearing a spiked helmet HAHAHAHAAAA…. you are doomed since you have no hammer with which to strike him down nor can you stomp his head in like you did mine while he's wearing that spike." The Goomba said while getting a little angry about being a height challenged Goomba and it being noticeable by a complete stranger.

"Say did any one that looked like me and was a bit shorter come through here?" Magirl didn't feel too threatened by an armless walking mushroom with a pointy hat and was going to find out one way or another which direction to go in preferably where the Goomba's brother is for the fun of it.

"Even if I did know, why should I tell a Goomba masher like you?" The Goomba said bravely and it didn't seem like he understood the position he was in since he was already flattened, Magirl just grabbed him….

We zoom out to over look the quaint forest full of wide open spaces and place an arrow to indicate where Magirl and the Goomba are, as they are completely out of sight.

"AAGGGGHHHHHHhhhh!" Several birds flew into the air, from the Goomba's scream in pain.

Now we zoom back to a very pale looking Goomba that wasn't flat anymore being held upside down by one of its feet twitching a bit, as Magirl had a firm grip on it.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you anything you want; even my half, twice removed, second cousin of my third uncle's shoe size if you want and no I haven't seen anyone else fitting your description except, although I've heard rumors of someone having been recently been captured by a bunch of Goomba's and is trapped inside some kind of giant tank near here, but I don't get much information out here anyway and those Goomba are said to be at war with some guy called erm… Peecard…. Meebad…. OH RIGHT! HIS NAME WAS PROFESSOR E.GADD! It was from the same direction down that path…. my name is Goomidget the Goomba… now please…. let me go..." Goomidget said all the while crying, he whimpered out that last part.

"One more thing, how do Goomba's normally fight?" Magirl asked, because if this was a height challenged Goomba she might come across one of a much bigger size.

"I'll tell you this much, not very well and all normal Goomba's can do is stumble into you, jump into you a head bonk attack or bite you." The Goomba answered almost immediately without hesitation on his part, Magirl then dropped him and noticed that he scurried off like he was set on fire and was being chased by a Tyranitar at the same time.

"Well at least they don't have any special powers or anything like that, because he didn't look like he was lying…. maybe I should have asked what his cousin's shoe size was." Magirl said with a shrug and started walking down the path grassy path.

_30 minutes later…_

"HEY YOU! I'M HERE BECAUSE I HEARD SOMEONE SQUASHED A GOOMBA! WELL YOU AREN'T SQUASHING ME!" A Goomba of a slightly larger size with a spiked hat jumped out from behind some bushes in front of Magirl.

"Yeah that was an accident and yeah... I will squash you if you intend to do me any form of harm." Magirl said tugging at her gloves a bit and waiting to see his reaction.

"Of course I'm going to attack you; forty-seven percent of the evil Goomba population work for an evil fire breathing jerk and you can't stomp on me because I'm wearing a spiked helm." The Goomba suddenly charged pointing its spike at Magirl.

Magirl just stood there patiently, waiting for it to finally get close enough and then she just stepped to the side and held out her hand and the Goomba almost ran entirely by only to stop and find out it wasn't going anywhere.

"Huh?" The Spiked Goomba said before he noticed Magirl holding onto the left edge of his helmet, she then gripped the other side of his helmet with her other hand and held him up in the air facing her.

"Is this thing glued on to your head?" Magirl asked shaking him a bit, because the spiked helmet appeared to be stuck on his head.

"Well….:" Before the Goomba can elaborate, she smiled wickedly showing a row of sharp teeth.

"You boast that I can't jump on you and you have a helmet stuck to your head that if I were to drop you into an upside down position like so." Magirl flipped the Goomba upside down and then just dropped him and his spike went straight into the ground leaving him stuck upside down.

"Uh oh… the others said there would be days like this..." The Goomba said with a sudden understanding of what Magirl had in store when she jumped above him, who was now flailing his legs about as he was stuck in his helmet upside down.

Needless to say the outcome was squished Goomba Soup, poor misguided spiked helmet wearing Goomba.

"My poor spine, how am I posed to get help like this?" The Goomba said as he was stuck in his helmet upside down and flattened to the shape of the insides of his helmet.

"See you later after you get that intelligence transplant." Magirl said as she walked off choking on her laughter, she wandered down the path humming happily.

It wasn't that long until she was attacked by two more Goomba's, but at this point she was getting rather lazy about it.

"I am a winged Goomba and this is my brother winged and spiked helmet Goomba and we will be victorious with our hit and run tactics!" the winged pronounced proudly as Magirl just let out a groan and then just fired two streams of fire at them.

They both fell to the ground wingless and out cold twitching, Magirl just shrugged and walked on, then she was stopped when she noticed an entire pack of Goomba's that where attacking someone wearing a white lab coat and owlish glasses.

"Leave me alone or I might have to go get my newest invention to use on you." Said the weird pale skinned and in danger person, there were nine Goomba making sure he couldn't escape as their leader moved forward.

These Goomba where a lot more different then the previous Goomba, they had wings, jetpacks, spiked helmets, swords and even shields.

"Oh this is getting just ridiculous, I mean jetpacks and wings? How are they even holding those swords or shields?" Magirl said as she stalked forward after setting down her carryall box and plucked a few Blast Seeds out.

"You're not getting away Mr. E.Gadd; you've been a thorn in our sides long enough." The lead Goomba had a twitch in his left eye and he was wearing metal pants, the only difference from the other nine Goomba behind him and he was holding his sword out at the man.

"HEY! Leave him alone." The Goomba's turned to look at the new figure that had arrived and they gawked because it looked familiar.

"Uhh… Boss didn't we capture her already?" One of the soldiers commented, which got Magirl glaring as she understood what that meant, they had her sister.

"So she escaped… GET HER!" The nine Goomba advanced on Magirl from the ground.

"Have any of you ever heard of a Blast Seed?" Magirl asked with a bland look on her face.

"No, but what does it matter your outnumbered by the Rocket Goomknights." Said one of the Goomknights as it pointed it's sword at her.

"Just a few things before we start, why do you guys have wings and jetpacks? Also how are you holding those swords and shields?" Magirl was dying to know the answer to those questions.

"We still don't need to answer to you about the wings and the jetpacks, however if you must know about the sword and shields, well it's not easy to explain but they are touching our skin at least." The Goomknight said with a bit of apprehension.

"Okay let's see what you got now." Magirl said as she grinned wickedly.

_Unknown location._

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pyran yelled and began moving around in whatever she was trapped in, she wasn't to happy a bunch of Shroomish like creatures managed to overpower her and forced her onto a large similar looking mechanical thing, then they have the nerve to stuff her into an enclosed space after they brought her on to this monstrosity.

_Back to the battle._

Magirl tossed a Blast Seed up and caught it in her mouth, then unleashed a powerful explosive blast into the nine advancing Goomknights sending them scattering and destroying their shields.

"Get up! You guys are the Goomba elite for crying out loud! You can't be losing to that thing." The Goomknight Leader said while waving his shield and sword around trying to rally them together.

They all started flying and then ignited there jetpacks and started attacking Magirl from all sides moving almost too fast for her to manage, while they were busy E.Gadd managed to slip away unnoticed to go get one of his inventions preferably before that nice girl who managed to avert their attention is attacked by the Rocket Goomknights secret weapon.

Magirl had managed to slam two into some trees and managed to cause ones jetpack to rupture using another Blast Seed causing the Goomknight immense pain when it exploded, the two Goomknights retreated carrying the third who couldn't move all that much, while Magirl turned to face the other six in an onslaught until there was a large noise that sounded like a trumpet.

"Retreat, it's finally here!" The Leader said with enthusiasm as he jetted into the sky followed by six other vapor trails.

The ground started rumbling and Magirl was looking around for what was causing it, then a large shadow fell over her, she looked at the three grounded Goomba's make their way up the ramp into a set of sliding doors that opened to let them in then closed shut.

"What the…. holy… Mew…." Magirl said quietly looking up from the doors the retreating Goomba went into and finally noticed what it was she was looking at… a sixty foot tall Goomba shaped tank with a smiling mouth that and had two cannons pointing out of its eyes as pupils and on the bottom of it's feet were heavily reinforced treads, it also had thick powerful gleaming armor.

"Hah! I doubt even you can beat… **THE ALMIGHTY GOOMTANK**! The ultimate in Goomba technology, made by Goomba's and it leaves a statement that we Goomba's will be the ones who do the squashing, also our leader and yes we have a leader that's much higher then me… Megoomba who is driving this thing will make sure you won't stop us." The Leader of the Rocket Goomknights said with a copious amount of arrogance coming out of him.

"I think you are just overcompensating for the fact that you guys are short and need a lot of soap." Magirl said as she looked up at the tank, she was somewhat injured and the speedy little buggers were vicious with those swords.

"You will pay for those remarks… ready the heavy ammunition and fire." The Goomknight Leader said.

One of the cannons pointed towards Magirl and the world slowed down, the cannon fired and the thing that came out of the cannon was larger then the cannon itself, it was a large rectangular object with spikes encircling it and it was rotating at high speeds as it flew towards Magirl.

Thanks to a last second inspiration of instinct Magirl managed to jump into the air and avoid a mass amount of pain as the thing slammed into the ground where she was standing and the shockwave sent her flying backwards, after a few seconds of lying on the ground she got up and ran over to her carryall box picked it up and slung it over shoulder and looked at what was shot at her.

"I've heard of live ammunition, but this is ridiculous!" Magirl said as she looked at what she could only describe as a large Golem or Graveler embedded into the ground, it was large rectangular and it had a face with gritted teeth and angry looking eyes.

"HEY! MISS! Come over here, we need to go quickly before they find out they missed!" E.Gadd had gained her attention; she turned around and saw what she could only describe as the weirdest mode of transportation she's ever seen and accepted the fact she couldn't beat something that big.

End chapter.

What can Magirl do against that kind of firepower?

Does E.Gadd have anything under his sleeve to combat such a dangerous thing?

So the first few Goomba's were just a bunch of random basic wimps? Yep, you really need something over the top like the Goomknights to stop Magirl.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario or Pokemon franchises.

Ch 3. The NEEDS and the wants of Magirl… Toads Burg next exit.

Magirl had taken the offer and jumped aboard the vehicle and got a short explanation to what it was, then they set off through some grasslands which had a lot of weird things going for it, large floating blocks, turtles with wings and vicious looking plants popping out of mostly green pipes and spitting a fireball or just gnashing it's teeth in their general direction, it was all so strange.

As they were riding along they passed a tree with a weird blue creature hanging upside down, which took notice of them.

"So the Rocket Goomknights managed to lose the Magby Sister oh well at least the Goomtank can't be beaten." It fell from the tree and flew away, revealing that it was a Zubat.

"So why were those little smelly brown guys after you?" Magirl was trying to strike up a conversation, as she rode on the back of what professor E.Gadd called his personal battle machine used only in a small tournament once as down time for the Star Games.

"Well you see…. Oh! How rude of me I'm Professor E.Gadd and I'm a great inventor or so I'd want people to think that, I also have a hobby of hunting ghost. And you are?" The strange man driving the vehicle said as he kept watching the path for any stray Koopa that might wander out.

"I go by Magirl, I'm not about to tell you my full name and I'm a hero for hire, my hobbies are fighting, eating Blast Seeds, hugging and cuddling cute things…. forget I ever said that or else you might have nightmares for the rest of your mortal life…. and beating my friend; who happened to be forced into being a prince, up as often as possible... I miss him…" Magirl just stated and waited for E.Gadd to get back to his train of thought after a minute of driving she realized he lost it.

"AHEM!" Magirl was going to get him to tell her one way or another, she just hoped she didn't have to get rough with him since she didn't know how to drive the thing she was currently on.

"What? Oh sorry I kind of got lost with this new information, yes well the Rocket Goomknights have been getting into lots of trouble lately with their highly technological tank and I just happen to receive the jobs to take of it…. by myself no less because the local heroes I worked with a few times need a good rest from their jobs, but I'm not much of a fighter and the only way I can think of taking care of them is by destroying the tank." E.Gadd said showing a mild bit of interest in getting an inside look at that tank.

"I take it that's not exactly what you want to do?" With a bit of insight Magirl could understand the idea, plus she figured this guy wanted to more then likely look through the tank then out right destroy it, but that was a good thing if her sister was still inside it.

"No… I actually want to study it, I have never seen Goomba's inventing something so huge or powerful before and now they have this thing, I'd be happy to actually study such a find and I have more questions for you… what exactly is the name of your species? Since I have never encountered a creature using what I presume to be Fire Flower seeds to shoot concussive blasts before." E.Gadd looked back taking in the full view of Magirl with intrigue.

"I'm a Magby, those were Blast Seeds and where I come from they are a popular food item as well as a means to defend with." Magirl took in the thoughtful expression on E.Gadd's face.

"So if you're a Magbee, what kind of honey does your hive produce?" E.Gadd had no clue as far as Magirl was concerned her right eye started twitching.

"I'M NOT A BEE! It's spelled with a B Y and by the way… where are we going?" She really wanted to know where E.Gadd was driving to.

"I'm sorry… I just assumed with the seeds… anyway we're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom." E.Gadd needed to get his stuff together and he was almost finished with his latest project.

"Could you drop me off at the nearest town or something? Because I got supplies to get and I need to go back and rescue my sister from that tank." Magirl was being rather patient about having her sister trapped; Pyran could take care of herself.

"So they didn't catch you before? You mean they have your sister inside the… oh…. you must look similar for them to have caused that mix up, I'll drop you off in Toads Burg and continue on to the Mushroom Kingdoms castle to finish my latest invention and if you'll wait I'll be able to help you with getting inside the Goomtank to rescue your sister." E.Gadd had one invention that would top the Goomtank of course he didn't have a crew or any help to get it moving or fight back, but he had finally worked out his own power source for it.

"I'll wait, but how will you find me or how will I find you when you're ready?" Magirl sniffed wondering how long it would take if she had to locate this guy again, only to have a strange silver rectangular object pushed into her hands it was like kind of like a bivalve clam or a Shellder.

"With that, it's a Navigational and Direct Support device or the N-DS for shorter term, you can also call it NEEDS; it will be able to help you with things like finding me or finding your way around and if I need your assistance when I'm done it'll either vibrate or will ring depending on your preference, it will also answer any questions you may have about the surrounding areas or objects and I'm sorry I can't tell you more of it's functions because it looks like we're here." The professor stopped at an intersection and Magirl hopped off looking at the sign post that said "Toads Burg is certainly in that direction" she started walking down the road after she waved the professor off.

"How does this thing exactly work?" She was getting curious as she held the N-DS, she was looking it over all confused and she finally flipped it open and saw two screens a few buttons and one of those buttons said "This is the button that makes it work" Magirl blinked at that and was quite surprised it was oddly specific to be labeled like that, no looking a gift Rapidash in the mouth.

She hit the on switch and the two screens flickered to life showing the logo from E.Gadd industries on the top screen, then the words on the bottom screen that the industries was not liable for any frustration that will come about for using this product, that had Magirl slightly confused, both screens went blank and she wondered what was wrong with it when the top one lit up with a face made of simple lines for a mouth and oval eyes.

"Hello!" A voice said causing Magirl to jump and drop it on the ground and she slowly picked it back up wondering about how it could talk.

"Ow… well I see that it must be your first time with encountering artificial intelligence, I could tell by the stupid look on your ugly face." This caused Magirl to flair with anger.

"WHAT… WHY YOU! Anyway can you tell me where I can get some sundries or supplies in that nearby town?" Magirl was not going to get angry with something that was posed to be helpful and she now understood why it said E.Gadd wasn't liable for frustration.

"I can't yet considering I need a specific amount of input on the ugly redhead's part to operate, like as in: name, species, ideal preferences of food and job occupation to name a few." The NEEDS said while Magirl was busy ignoring its ugly redhead comment trying to think of a list of things to tell it.

"My name is Magirl, occupational hero; I am a M A G B Y so you don't get confused when I say Magby and I like volcanic rocks, mostly charcoal, potatoes, some forms of meat and these Blast Seeds." The NEEDS was listening to Magirl taking down this information, it also scanned the seeds she held out for it and they apparently had the same magical properties that most items of this world had also they apparently were spicy in flavor.

"Is there anything else like family, relatives or love interests miss bossy temper tantrum?" He had to get a little bit more of an understanding of who he was in the possession of before he would work with them.

"My sister Pyran happens to be trapped right now by a bunch of… Goomba's… yeah that's right and my boyfriend was captured by a large turtle so I'm not about to give you anymore information about my family." Magirl said glaring at the face, NEEDS understood that perfectly well enough that her relations were in trouble and let that slide considering the stress patterns of her voice she would most likely destroy him if he kept it up with the rude comments.

NEEDS thought about how her sister was captured by Goomba's his database said they were mostly harmless and her boyfriend kidnapped by a large turtle could only translate to Bowser king of the Koopa's, big trouble there.

"Alright then…. Toad's Burg is up ahead and it's the second building on your left Ms. Magirl." Magirl faltered for a bit with it calling her Ms. and she didn't like that.

"Call me just Magirl." She was not going have to here the words Ms. every time she got into a conversation with it.

"Okay JUST Magirl, so anything else you need JUST Magirl?" Magirl was glaring at it with the intensity of a universe exploding hoping it would do just that.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN!" Magirl shouted at it, causing the rectangular thing she was holding with both hands to released sweat drop as she just walked up to the town with a ton of weird mushroom shaped houses.

"Yes Magirl, but apparently you don't like to be joked with." NEEDS said trying to egg Magirl on, but she just poked the switch that turned it on and it switched off and looked at the strange denizens that look like broad off shoots of the Breloom with the weird shaped heads, they apparently didn't mind her appearance or the fact that she yelled at a square piece of talking plastic, she saw the building NEEDS had mentioned it had a mushroom on the sign and it said "This is a Item Shop, heroes always welcomed" Magirl was beginning to see a weird pattern starting to form, but she wasn't sure about it quite yet.

After walking inside she walked up to the weird creature behind the counter doing something with a bunch of boxes looking at the stuff in stock, remembering some of these things might not be good for her health according to Bellasworthe who would probably tell her that she didn't ask about some of the more interesting quirks of this world which were becoming highly apparent as she noticed another sign.

"Let's see magic feathers, super mushrooms, fire flowers…." She stopped as she looked at the fire flowers, she sighed as she turned NEEDS back on.

"MMMMYYYYESSSS?" Needs said with a happily annoying tone, Magirl was fighting back her urge to instantly destroy him.

"I was wondering if you could tell if some of these things were safe for me or not, because you don't want to be off for the rest of your life do you?" Magirl said clearly the one in charge and was going to make it known before it pushed her to do something drastic.

"Yes… well… hmm…. all these items would certainly be beneficial to whatever you want to do, but I must ask why you are looking at the Fire Flowers so apprehensively?" NEEDS asked because she looked like she might want to avoid them.

"Because I was interested in the label that says "allows temporary permanence for the user to throw fireballs when used" since it seems to look tasty I was wondering what it might do to my body." she said as she wondered what good use was it to throw fire when you can already breathe it, throw it and live in it.

"Well from what I can tell you'll like the odd spicy flavor, but the magical properties of the Fire Flower should work within there norm, they give even the most average person pyrotechnical abilities." If NEEDS was going to take this seriously, then so would Magirl.

"Yes, but these magical properties… what if you already have these properties in a naturally occurring sort of way?" Magirl wanted to know personally because she needed the taste of something spicy every now and then, she doubted she could import Blast Seeds to this world on a daily basis.

"WAIT A MINUTE! You already have these abilities?" NEEDS asked as if in surprise that Magirl had natural fire abilities.

"Yeah… why?" Magirl just asked for no reason.

"Because now I'm not so sure the effects these items could have on you." NEEDS said with a bit of a worried expression showing on the screen.

"Well then why not test everything while I'm here?" Magirl looked at the stuff and then considered each object with scrutiny, the healing mushrooms sounded well enough, while the Super Mushrooms that are posed to make you bigger didn't sound right for some reason.

She took a mild interest in the magical cape feathers and the lightning storm symbols all with explanations on how to use them; she went back to the fire flowers.

"Excuse me, but I would like to get a few items." The creature stacking boxes kind of jumped and the boxes started to topple onto it, it closed it's eyes in fright only to open them to see a bright red figure standing there holding the heavy boxes above it's head.

"Wow…." The creature on the ground said as he remembered those boxes were quite heavy and loaded with the newest special badges and other interesting various items.

"WHAT'S IN THESE THINGS ANYWAY THEY'RE HEAVY." Magirl was struggling to hold the boxes up they were nearly beyond her tolerable weight limit.

"Apparently it is quite a few objects, mostly of small size yet incredibly containing great density." NEEDS said from the floor where he was dropped.

"Yeah and can you explain what the weirdo is? He's sort of creepy and it's freaking me out because of that look in his eyes." The creature looked happy and in unusual way, while it's eyes stared at her glossily with an anime look.

"He's a Toad one of many Mushroom Kingdom People, this one seems to worship heroes as that sign over there would make apparent." NEEDS made an arrow on the lower screen causing Magirl to look in that direction at a sign then she sweat dropped at what it said "If you're a hero and I haven't got your autograph yet, I will follow you around until you give in to my obsession." she could definitely see the crazy in that.

"Why do I get the feeling I just signed my own death warrant?" Magirl said placing the boxes into place on the shelves, then picked up NEEDS and turned him off.

"Sorry the names Oirma, I wasn't paying attention earlier, but what can I do for you?" She turned to the Toad and he was still creepy with that stare.

End Chapter.

Will Magirl eventually destroy the Navigational and Direct Support device?

What mysterious effect would using any of those Mario world power-ups do?

Will things continue getting complicated?


End file.
